Especially in view of the increasing restrictions imposed on animals and particularly dogs which are kept as pets, including leash-length limits, leash requirements, fines for defecating on the street, etc., it is desirable to have a leash available so that in all circumstances it can be deployed to restrain the animals. A perpetually available leash conveniently attached to the dog's collar becomes increasingly advantageous and practical as the laws pertaining to dogs multiply, requiring the restriction of dogs, or the leashing of dogs, before or after a particular time, or on one side or another of a dividing line in a public park, in which it may be necessary to leash a dog which has previously been permitted to run free in a sudden fashion.
A number of self-coiling leash devices attached to the collar of the dog have been developed, some of which are bulky and complicated, and others of which are not made to permanently attach to the dog's collar because of the above stated problems.
There is a need, therefore, for an attactive, light-weight and compact dog leash which is self-winding and contained in a casing mounted to the dog's collar beneath his neck on a permanent basis.